


Больше не пью.

by victor_reno



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8097769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victor_reno/pseuds/victor_reno
Summary: Слава пьяненький, а Рома злой.





	

\- Ну и чего ты нажрался то?  
\- Ну Ром…  
\- Чего «ну Ром» то, а?  
\- Ну Роооом…  
\- Славик… Я для этого что ли приехал?   
\- Иди ко мне….  
\- Куда к тебе? Ты ж еле на ногах стоишь!  
Оттолкнул от себя.  
\- Быдло пьяное, культурная столица, блин… Ты чем так нажрался то?  
\- Ну… вон… - Слава поплелся на кухню, кивнул в сторону стола. Бутылка водки на столе. Стопка.  
\- Ты что, без закуси пьешь что ли? Идиот… - покрутил пальцем у виска в ответ на широкую улыбку Малафеева.  
\- Роооом… - протянул кипер Зенита. – А давай я тебя прям щас… прям тут… вот раздену…  
\- Ага, разденешь, бля… - Широков открывал и закрывал дверцы шкафчиков. – Где у тебя рюмки?  
\- Там… - пожал плечами Слава. – У тебя глаза такие синие…  
\- Знаю, как небо над Невой летом, ты это говорил уже, придумай что-нибудь новое…  
\- Не… не как небо… Как наша форма…  
\- Патриотично… - Роман нашел рюмку, дунул в нее, сел за стол напротив Славки, налил себе. – Ну? Чокаться не будем, ты уже, по-моему, чокнулся. Ты чего нажрался то?  
\- Я тебя ждал…  
\- Хорошо ждал.  
\- Устал ждать… Ты долго ехал… Я это… - Слава лег грудью на стол, смотря на Широкова из-под бровей. Руку протянул, схватил Ромку за рукав рубашки, потянул к себе. - Я трахаться хочу…  
\- Ну… - усмехнулся Роман, выпил, зажмурился, тряхнул головой. – Сейчас я выпью еще разок и пойдем трахаться.  
Как до спальни добрались – лучше не вспоминать. Роман матерился на чем свет стоит, Славка только смеялся и повторял, что не дотянет до спальни и прям здесь, вот прям сейчас, вот прям у стены, его, Романа, нагнет. Наваливался на Ромку всем своим немалым весом, дышал горячо в шею и висок, лез целоваться, бормоча откровенные пошлости, прижимался так, что Широкову в голову шальным весельем стучалась мысль – стоит у него ого-го как, сейчас точно нагнет.  
Повалились на кровать, Роман даже штаны снять не успел. Какой снять – расстегнуть бы.   
Малафеев вдруг рассмеялся пьяно, фыркнул.   
\- Ну и тяжелый ты, падла… - прошептал Широков, выползая из-под Славки.   
Выполз и сел в кровати, опешив.  
\- Ты чего, уснул чтоль?   
Ткнул Славу в бок, тот только пробормотал что-то.  
\- Ну и гандон! – выругался Широков. – Герой, бля, любовник.  
Пихнул его снова, посильнее, чтоб не так обидно было.  
В паху тянуло и побаливало, трахаться хотелось не меньше. Больше.  
Стянул рубашку, запутался в рукавах, ругнулся. Джинсы расстегнул, ремень выдернул, кинул на пол. Туда же и носки, джинсы, трусы. Потянулся, глянул мельком на себя в зеркало.  
Глаза синие.  
Как небо над Невой летом, бля.  
Влез на кровать, сел на Славку верхом, тот только застонал тихо, глаз не открыл.  
\- Ну пьяяяянь… - прошептал Широков. – Убил бы, идиот…  
Щелкнул его по носу, сполз чуть ниже, футболку его потянул вверх, задрал до подмышек. И так сгодится. На штанах завязки развязал, они мягкие, такие легко снять.   
Усмехнулся. Плавки белые, Армани. Ну надо же, наряжался что ли?  
Снова верхом сел, его руку себе на бедро положил. Соскользнула, словно бы погладив.   
По спине мурашки пошли, пульс вверх. Наклонился, руками в кровать уперся, как отжимание – вниз. Поцеловал Славу в полураскрытый рот. Поморщился - с пьяным целоваться. Гадость какая. А член колом стоит.  
Мысли в комок.  
Еле перевернул Славу на живот. Он, впрочем, вроде и не возражал. Буркнул что-то.  
\- Трахаться он хочет… - улыбнулся.   
«Жаль у изголовья кровати нет зеркала, хотелось бы сейчас на рожу свою взглянуть.»  
Оседлал славкины бедра, провел ладонями по спине, вверх и вниз, от плеч до поясницы, покрытой золотистым пушком. След от плавок, там, где кожа ниже белая; прочертил пальцем линию.  
Лег рядом, укусил в затылок, Малафеев забормотал, сделал попытку голову поднять.  
\- Проснулся? – усмехнулся Роман, легонько по ягодицам его шлепнул. - Тебе, Славик, говорили, что задница у тебя клевая?  
Поцеловал его в спину. Меж лопаток, губами кожу прихватывая. Выше, где на затылке волосы начинают расти, дохнул, ниже, почти в поясницу, еще ниже, там, где ямочки.  
\- Рооом… - протянул Слава. – Я что, отрубился?…  
\- Ммм… - невнятно ответил Широков, разглядывая тюбик со смазкой. – Слав, тебе что, запах клубники нравится?  
\- Очень… - Малафеев охнул, когда два пальца, скользкие и холодные, проникли меж его ягодиц. – Рооом…  
\- А ты лежи, лежи… - Широков коротко чмокнул его в плечо. – Больно чтоль?  
\- Неееет… - Слава отвернулся, выдохнул тяжело. – Я, кажись, протрезвел…  
\- Вот и замечательно… - почти промурлыкал Роман. – Я по локоть ею измажусь…  
\- А не надо…по локоть то… - Слава как-то странно хихикнул. – По локоть не надо…  
\- Не будешь дергаться – не буду…  
Возбуждение накатывало волнами, обдавало жаром изнутри, ползло по животу вверх, заставляя мышцы сокращаться. Роман сглотнул, облизал сухие губы, пальцы о покрывало вытер, коленом толкнул меж ног Славки. Тот послушно ноги раздвинул и от этого крышу рвануло сильнее, Широков закусил губу, медленно ложась на него.  
Одной рукой упор в матрас, второй вниз - погладил Малафеева по бедру, похлопал легонько, словно успокаивая. Славка потянулся к руке, куснул выше запястья.   
\- Падла… - буркнул.  
\- Знаю.   
С первого раза не получилось.  
\- Слав. Ты если не хочешь, то я…  
Расслабился – спина опала, задышал глубже.  
Ей-Богу, как маленький. Как будто бы в первый раз….  
Руки под подушку сунул, сам в нее мордой зарылся, видимо больно.  
Сбавил обороты, снова погладил, толкнулся вниз и вперед, зажмурившись.  
\- Бля… - вырвалось.   
\- Ром, ты уж или… или… - донеслось из подушки.  
До упора вошел, лег, животом в изгиб спины, зубами цапнул славкину футболку, втянул в себя аромат его тела. Зудит внутри, словно наружу что-то просится, горячая спина к груди – задел сосками кожу, чуть не кончил. Надо подумать о чем-то, отвлечься.  
Ионов.  
\- Господи… - выдохнул.  
\- Чего? – Слава голову приподнял.  
\- Ничего.  
Свят свят свят. Больше так не делать. А то потом на Ионова в раздевалке стоять будет. Или стоять вообще перестанет.  
\- Ты не умер? – показалось, или Малафеев и впрямь смеется?  
\- Неа…   
Упор лежа. Руки сводит от тяжести собственного тела, подался назад и снова вперед. Внутри скрутило канатом, Слава застонал громко, протяжно.  
Да что ж такое, от стона крышу срывает…  
Лбом ткнулся в славкин затылок, и дальше – как по сценарию, как по счету – вперед-назад, вперед-назад, замер…  
Член словно рукой в перчатке сжало, хорошо аж до боли, в голове кровь стучит, Славка ахает так, что самому взвыть впору.  
Сунул ладонь ему под горло, заставил голову запрокинуть, поддерживая, погладил пальцами, по кадыку прошелся, ниже, к яремной ямке, по ключице. В ладонь бьется вена, не удержался, наклонился, перестав двигаться, припал губами к коже ниже мочки уха.  
Засос не поставишь – слишком заметно…  
Ягодицы нетерпеливо толкнулись вверх.  
Казалось потом, что кончил где-то в голове и только потом ощущение по телу разлилось, достигло низа живота…  
Слава его руку под себя завел, чуть приподнялся, направил, ладонь положил поверх ромкиной. Задышал часто, сказал что-то – не разобрать, голос сорвался, хриплый, словно кричал много часов подряд.   
Оргазм со вскриком, ладонь мокрая, скользкая, по животу липкое, по славкиным ягодицам липкое, одуряюще пахнет чертовой клубникой.  
\- Больше не пью… - пробормотал Слава. Роман еле поднялся, ткнулся снова носом в его мокрый затылок, лизнул – солоно и горько.  
\- Больше не пей…  
Рухнул на кровать рядом, зарылся в покрывало, задница голая, прохладно, мокрая спина, остывает высыхая. Малафеев потянулся, накинул на Ромку плед, сам лег на спину, глаза закрыл.  
\- Не расслабляйся… - пробормотал Роман. – Будет второй раунд.  
Слава только рассмеялся.


End file.
